


The King's Plaything

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Death Threat, Facial, King/Subject Relationship, Large Cock, Love Confession, M/M, Master/Slave, Morning Wood, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underfell, Underfell AU, a touch of fluff, blowjob, buttplug, showering, unhealthy relationship, wound licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Storm becomes King Asgore's assistant but, at the cost of his own freedom...(Underfell AU)





	1. Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write something for Storm/Asgore for a while and wanted to use the Underfell AU because, I really like Underfell Asgore's design. Plus, this scenario only really works in the Underfell AU since Asgore is usually an innocent cinnamon bun.

Storm walked down the corridor that led to Asgore's throne room; he NEEDED to talk to Asgore about this. He couldn't hold onto these feelings anymore...It was harmful to himself both mentally and physically. Soon, he was there. The small raccoon monster stared up at the large red and black door and suddenly felt alot less confident than he did five seconds ago. He could've swore he was even shaking as he reached up to knock on the oversized door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"COME IN!" A deep, heavy voice commanded. The door opened, hot air flowing out, from all the torches that led up to the King's throne, and blowing Storm's labcoat hard enough that it would've flown off had he not had it fully buttoned-up. Storm was practically trembling as he slowly walked towards the Monster King's throne. Storm got closer with each thud of his boots on the tiled floor.  
"M-My King..." Storm greeted, bowing down on one knee.  
"What is it, Storm?" Asgore grumbled, obviously irritated.  
"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you..." Storm started, glancing down at the floor, timidly.  
"Storm." Asgore growled.  
"Y-Yes?" Storm whimpered, looking up at the black haired goat monster.  
"Look at me when speaking." The king reminded, with a flirtatious wink and a hint of a smirk.

Storm felt his cheeks heat up and turn redder than the red tips of his bangs, if that was even possible.

"I-I want to tell you...that..." Storm started, voice continuing to tremble and waver off as he stared into Asgore's piercing eyes.  
"T-That...I'MINLOVEWITHYOUANDIHAVEREALLYHUGECRUSHONYOUSINCEIFIRSTMETYOUANDREALLYWANTYOUTOFUCKMYBRAINSOUTRIGHTNOW!!" Storm blurted out at once before covering his mouth, suddenly realizing what he just said. Asgore's eyes squinted as he slowly stood up, revealing his large, muscular torso and he pulled out his massive cleaver and swung it forward, pointing it in the small raccoon's direction.

"This better not be some fucking joke, Storm. I can dust you in a second..." The monster king threatened.  
"I-It's not! I really am madly...in love with you...my king..." Storm replied, who body quaking.  
"Hmmm..." Asgore sighed, putting away his weapon. He stepped toward the shaking raccoon monster. He circled the monster like a vulture circled a carcass, as if he was...hungry. Storm was suddenly lifted by two furry hands.  
"And, you REALLY want me to fuck your brains out?" Asgore purred, touching his snout to Storm's.  
"...yes..." Storm squeaked out, his one eye staring into Asgore's two.

The king carried the monster, who was nearly 3 times smaller than the king, only reaching up to his waist when standing side-by-side, to his home. He walked down a gray hallway, entering the final room. Asgore gently sat Storm down and began removing his cloak as he stored it in his closet.  
"Well, if you want this, you need to remove your clothes, as well..." Asgore growled, noticing that Storm was just sitting there. Storm kicked off his boots, removed his labcoat, and pulled off his skull shirt, leaving him in just a pair of khaki shorts. The King joined his subject on the bed, crouching over him, a large paw on either side of the raccoon monster.  
"Hmmm...I just noticed how small you really are...I don't want to hurt you...but..." Asgore mumbled, noticing their size difference.  
"I-If it matters, um, I've been able to take some, um, l-large monsters with little issue, in the past..." Storm explained.  
"Oh, have you now? Well, I don't think any of them are as big as, This." Asgore replied, unbuttoning his pants, half-hard cock slipping out. One of his furry hands pumped it a few times until it was at full attention.

Storm was shocked, it was much larger than any of the monsters he had done it with. Would it even fit? How rough is Asgore going to be with him? WHY DID I DO THIS?!  
"Heh. You seem nervous..." Asgore purred, grabbing something from out of his bedside drawer. "...but, don't worry...I'll be very gentle..." Asgore continued, rubbing lube onto his stiff member. Storm removed his shorts, leaving him in a pair of cloud-print boxers, with a noticeable tent in them.  
"Cute, but...they're in the way." Asgore chuckled before literally ripping Storm's underwear off him.

"One more thing..." Asgore said, reaching into the bedside drawer again. He slid a spiked collar onto Storm's neck, closing it with a click. He then attached a leash to it and tugged Storm into a kiss of pure hunger and lust. Asgore's large tongue forced itself into Storm's mouth, ravaging the smaller monster's tongue with ease. Asgore pulled away, saliva connecting the two's mouths for a moment.  
"Ready?" Asgore finally asked, giving a rough yank on the leash.  
"Y-Yes...P-Please, Master." Storm whispered, voice suddenly tiny.  
"Hmm...Good Boy..." Asgore replied, patting the younger monster.  
"Get Ready." Asgore warned.


	2. Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm mates with Asgore.

Asgore thrust forward, tip entering Storm.  
"AH!" Storm gasped, entrance burning with pain as it was stretched open by the goat monster's large cock.  
"Mmm...Nice and Tight..." Asgore purred, pushing his cock deeper into Storm.  
"P-Please...S-Slow down..." Storm whimpered, still adjusting to the large object inside him.  
"Hmm? Why?" Asgore growled, raising an eyebrow as he thrust forward again.  
"I-It hurts...Y-You're too big..." Storm sobbed, body shaking as tears rolled down his face.

A large paw gently wiped the tears from the raccoon monster's face.  
"Shh...It's okay..." Asgore soothed, pulling Storm closer with the leash, hugging him before letting him fall back onto his back. Asgore thrust again, finally hitting Storm's prostate. "There it is..." The large monster grunted, finally stopping, allowing Storm to adjust. Asgore's large cock was about two-third's of the way in.  
"O-Okay..." The small monster confirmed, tail twitching. Asgore grinned, sharp teeth glistening, there was a hint malice beneath that smile. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, slamming into the young monster's bundle of sensitive nerves.

Storm gripped the bedsheets with one paw and covered his mouth with back of his other, muffling his moans.  
"Fuck! You're so tight around me!" Asgore growled, thrusting harder, causing Storm to stifle another moan.  
"D-Daddy...I'm so hot..." Storm whined, body on fire from pure pleasure.  
"Daddy's hot, too..." Asgore groaned, continuing to assault Storm's prostate. Monster's body heat rise when mating to help promote better chances of successful breeding.

"Mmm...You're so beautiful, Daddy!" Storm gasped, still muffled by his paw.  
"What do you from Daddy?" The Monster King asked.  
"I want you to fill me with your seed!" Storm moaned, on the edge of finishing. Asgore thrust harder and faster, slamming into the small monster's prostate. Storm let out a muffled gasp as he came with four sizeable squirts, seed coating his chest and stomach. Asgore thrust all the way in, emptying his balls into the raccoon monster, a large amount of seed filling the monster's stomach and hole, some spilling out onto the bedsheets. 

The pair was sweaty, sticky, and sleepy. Asgore grabbed something from his bedside cabinet. He pulled out, eliciting a whine from Storm and stuck a black buttplug into Storm, trapping his load inside of the monster.  
"Gotta keep all of this inside..." Asgore purred, rubbing Storm's engorged stomach. Asgore took hold of the sleepy, raccoon monster's paw, noticing a bloody bite mark on the back of it. Apparently, Storm had bit down hard when cumming. Asgore licked the wound clean, tasting the sweet, coppery liquid.  
"D-Daddy..." Storm yawned.  
"Yes, Baby?"  
"I love you..."  
"I l-l-love you, too..." 

God, he hadn't said that in a long time. 

Storm soon fell asleep, cuddling into the large, furry goat king. He was so adorable. It almost made what Asgore was about to do when the monster awoke, seem...cruel. But, he was Asgore's toy, now. And, toys needed to be stored away properly. Asgore simply smiled as he continued rubbing the smaller monster's back.


	3. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore shows Storm his new 'room'.

"...Nnnghhh..." Storm quietly mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. He could hear Asgore's soft snoring next to him, he didn't dare move, in fear of waking the large monster. Storm went to adjust, feeling a dull pain in his rear.  
"Oh, right...'that' happened." Storm remembered, cheeks burning at the thought.  
"Uuggghhh..." Asgore grunted, stretching his arms as he suddenly arose from behind the smaller monster.  
"Good Morning, my King!" Storm greeted, bowing slightly.  
"Unnggghhh...Morning..." Asgore growled, obviously not a morning person. 

Asgore glanced downward to his groin area, a sly smirk forming on his face, and Storm followed his gaze, noticing the monster king's morning wood standing at full attention.  
"Get to work, slut..." The goat man commanded, putting his hands behind his head. Storm nodded and began licking the tip of large member, his paws stroking the length of the king's trident.  
"F-Fuck..." Asgore moaned, head rolling back as something wet and warm surrounded Asgore's tip. Storm gently ran his teeth over the goat's sensitive tip, causing Asgore to suck in air through his teeth. One paw continued to stroke the length while the wounded paw gently fondled Asgore's large fruit of fertility.  
"D-Don't stop..." Asgore gasped, hipping bucking forward, pushing his cock deeper into the raccoon monster's mouth.

Storm could tell that Asgore was close and he cupped Asgore's balls with both paws and firmly squeezed them as he ran his teeth over the tip again.  
"SHIT!" The goat roared, spurts of hot seed filling Storm's mouth and coating his face as well. The raccoon happily lapped up the leftover seed as it dribbled down of the panting monster's length.  
"Ya know...that's a great look on you..." The king chuckled, referring to Storm's cum-covered face. "I bet that I'll get plenty of chances to see it..."

Asgore led the monster to a door before opening it.   
"This is your room..." He explained, flicking the light on. It was quite similar to Asgore's own. It had a bed, dresser, desk, bookshelf, and a small bathroom attached to it.   
"A-Asgore...Thank yo--" Storm began, feeling grateful before being cut off.  
"But- There are conditions...You must only come out of this room when I'm home." Asgore explained, arms crossed in an intimidating manner.  
"Y-Yes, my liege..." Storm replied, feeling timid again.  
"I'll have somebody retrieve your things from your old home, so you'll have to recycle your clothes from last night..." Asgore continued, handing the raccoon a bundle of clothing before closing the door, separating the two.

The young raccoon monster entered the bathroom, setting his clothes on the counter. He needed to shower, body smelling of sex and semen. Storm began a nice, hot shower when he remembered, the buttplug was still inside him...Should he remove it? He decided to remove it, setting it on the counter, it still sticky and slick with Asgore's seed from the night prior. Storm stepped into the shower, hot water quickly dampening his fur. He used the shampoo and soap to clean his body and fur. He rinsed all the suds out and stepped out of the shower. Using a towel to dry the majority of his body, he put on his shirt,shorts, and labcoat, boxers having been completely destroyed by Asgore. He then washed of the buttplug with water and soap in the sink.

Storm laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt...trapped? But, also grateful because, Asgore had given him this room, after all. He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

Asgore smirked to himself. Storm had actually agreed to living with him without incident.   
"This is almost too easy..." He thought to himself, washing his body in his own, much larger, shower. After drying himself off, Asgore dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, still wearing his crown and cape, of course. He then pulled out his phone.  
"Alphys? I need that robot of yours to get something for me..." He spoke, smirking as the voice responded, saying that it would get done as soon as possible. 

"Perfect. All according to plan."


End file.
